Bone screws and related anchors of various types have been used for supporting rods and other elongate members in spinal surgery which are herein considered as a common group.
Bone screws are utilized in many types of spinal surgery in order to secure various implants to vertebrae along the spinal column for the purpose of stabilizing and/or adjusting spinal alignment. Although both closed-ended and open-ended bone screws are both used in spinal surgery, open-ended screws are particularly well suited for connections to rods or soft connecting members and connector arms, due to ease of use, because such rods or connecting members do not need to be passed through a closed bore, but rather can be laid or urged into an open channel within a receiver or head of such a screw.
Typical open-ended bone screws include a threaded shank with a pair of parallel projecting branches or arms which form a yoke with a U-shaped slot or channel to receive a rod. Hooks and other types of connectors, as are used in spinal fixation techniques, may also include similar open ends for receiving rods or portions of other structure.
Open-ended bone screws or anchors of this type may have a fixed or monoaxial head or a pivoting head or so called receiver at one end of the shank. In the fixed bone screws, the head cannot be moved relative to the shank and the rod must be favorably positioned in order for it to be placed within the open head. This is sometimes very difficult or impossible to do. Therefore, open ended bone screws or anchors are commonly preferred. Open-ended bone anchors or screws typically allow for a loose or floppy rotation of the head or receiver about the shank until a desired rotational and/or angular position of the receiver is achieved by fixing such position relative to the shank during a final stage of a medical procedure when a rod or other longitudinal connecting member is inserted into the receiver, followed by a locking screw or other closure.
One example of an open-ended bone screw or anchor is a multiaxial or polyaxial bone screw or anchor. In a multiaxial bone screw or anchor, the head or receiver is positionable in plurality of angular or axial positions about a spherical cone with respect to the shank. The range of angles of the multiaxial bone anchor is limited, in part, by the size of the opening at the bottom of the receiver or head.
Another example of an open-ended bone screw or anchor is a monoplanar or uniplanar bone screw or anchor. In a monoplanar bone screw or anchor, the head or receiver is positionable in plurality of angular or axial positions about a single plane with respect to the shank. The direction and range of angles of the monoplanar bone screw may be limited by the opening at the bottom of the receiver or head or by other structures or components within the receiver.
Some of these open-ended bone anchors with receivers utilize a lower pressure insert positioned within the receiver to transfer locking forces from a rod, longitudinal member, or other structure above the insert to a shank having an integral head, or a separate head or retainer that can pivot with the shank, located below the insert, so as to lock the shank in a fixed angular configuration with respect to the receiver, forming a receiver assembly or receiver subassembly. Again, the receiver assembles or subassemblies can be configured as a polyaxial or uniplanar.
Surgeries to stabilize the spine require a wide range of spinal implants involving these screws, hooks, and connectors. These implants must be available in an extensive array of sizes and shapes to accommodate a given patient's anatomy, pathology, and required procedure. This results in the need for a company to maintain and manage voluminous and expensive inventories and to frequently ship large quantities of implants and instruments across the globe. As a result and to help maintain cost efficiencies, the industry is moving toward more modular spinal systems, wherein the shanks (screw or hooks) that attach to the bone are separate from the head or receiver that connects to an elongate or longitudinal connecting member, such as a rod, positioned along the spine to help support and correct the spinal pathology and/or deformity afflicting the patient.
These modular separate components involving shanks of different sizes and receivers with different functionalities must be able to be easily and securely connected together, either at the company prior to shipping or at the hospital during the actual surgery when the surgical team has finally decided which type, length, and size of implant is needed at a given level in the patient's spine.
The connection of components needs to be quick, easy, and reliable. Generally, a snap-on mechanism is preferred, as opposed to screwing together, for example. With a snap-on approach or mechanism the separate receiver has several parts and is, therefore, a receiver assembly or subassembly when it is shipped from the vendor or manufacturer to the spinal company, or from the spinal company to the hospital.
The receiver assemblies are generally of two types concerning the capture mechanism for snapping on the upper capture portion or structure of the shank. One type has a non-pivoting retainer that holds the shank in the receiver, such that only the shank and not the retainer can pivot with respect to the receiver in one or more planes. The other type has a pivoting retainer that couples with the shank capture structure and pivots with the shank relative to the receiver in one or more planes.
The capture structure at the upper end of the shanks can have different geometries, such as spherical or ball shapes, conical, cylindrical, and curvate shapes, as well as other shapes or geometries. The shank capture structure can include one or more flat sides of surfaces.
The retainers, pivoting or non-pivoting, can also have different geometries, sizes, and shapes. Generally they have a slit of slot, so as to be open, wherein they can be snapped over the shank upper capture portion or structure. This can create some problems or difficulties for the retainers positioned within their receivers, as further discussed herein.
Generally, the receivers have a locking chamber and an expansion chamber for a retainer. These chambers communicate and allow the retainers to move around therein and therebetween. The retainers must be in the expansion chamber, so that they can expand enough to allow the shank capture structure to pass through an opening in the retainers. Once captured, the retainer and shank must move into the locking chamber where at least the shank can then pivot with respect to the receiver.
If the retainer is allowed, or the receiver assembly is configured so that the retainer can return to the expansion chamber, it is possible the shank could come back out of the receiver, which in certain situations is not desirable.
Another problem with these types of bone anchors or screws is that the retainers can get out of plane or alignment within the receiver chambers. This can make the snap-on procedure difficult or unreliable at times and create problems.
There is a need to have the retainers, pivoting and non-pivoting, stay in alignment within the receiver, and once the shank is captured and the retainer and shank move down into the locking chamber, not have the retainer or the shank be able to go back up within the receiver assembly.
While the aforementioned systems are known in the art, there is a need for additional systems and tools to further advance surgical spinal procedures. Such systems and tools will be discussed herein and may include snap-on, bottom-loaded screws, hooks and other bone anchors that provide advantages over techniques, systems, and other bone anchors known in the art.